


Just Friends

by Spindlly



Series: Heartache [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blurb, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hancock is good at snuggles, Platonic Cuddling, SS is wanting the snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindlly/pseuds/Spindlly
Summary: “You’ve always liked this kinda contact.”“Guilty. And I like you.”“That one of the reasons you’re in my lap?”“Probably.”





	Just Friends

“Hancock, pay attention to me.”

The ghoul’s head jerked upright in startled surprise as the tiny woman flopped down over his lap. “Geez, babe, what's got you in such a tizzy?”

“My fucking boyfriend finally started to do something with me and then couldn’t concentrate, and while I totally get it because I get the same thing, I’m still frustrated about it. Pay attention to me.”

Hancock laughed softly, lifting his hand and running it through her corn-fluff hair in amusement. “Can do. Mind translating most of that for me? I only understood the frustration and attention part.”

Ashlyn sighed, already relaxing under the petting she was getting from the mayor, and snuggled a little more securely so her head was resting on his thighs. “You know my boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah. He’s a dick.”

She laughed a little. “Yeah, he is, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.” He tilted his head curiously at her. “So why is he your boyfriend again?”

“Piper convinced me to let me give him a chance. Its been downhill ever since.”

“Sheesh. No wonder. Piper’s kinda a bitch.” He made a face. “I just ignore her.”

“Well, I can’t,” Ashlyn snorted, turning onto her back. “I always feel bad when I try to do that.”

“You and your bleeding heart,” Hancock teased, brushing a stray fluff of hair away from her eyes. “I bet that’s why you haven’t dumped Wayne yet.”

She nodded the tiniest bit and nuzzled Hancock’s fingers, coaxing him to cradle her head and rub them against her scalp. He smiled, chuckling at the happy noise he was rewarded with.

“I think you’ve just been missing the personal contact a lover gives you,” Hancock decided after a few minutes of pleasant silence. “You’ve always liked this kinda contact.”

Ashlyn blushed, earning another chuckle from the ghoul. “Guilty. And I like you.”

“That one of the reasons you’re in my lap?”

“Probably.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re good at paying attention to people.”

“Hard not to, with the state of the commonwealth. But you, sister? You’re a special case.” He thumbed along her cheekbones, enjoying the flush there and meeting her questioning eyes. “You think I’m joking?”

“Well…” she looked away, a little unsure how to word it. “It seems too good to be true, you know?”

“Sweetheart, you’re stupidly cute,” Hancock laughed, taking her head in both hands and gently turning her up to face him. “You’re worried I’m fooling with you?”

“Maybe a little.” She blew out a breath, putting a pale hand on one of his rough ones. “You’re notorious for it by now.”

“Maybe.” He leaned down, lifting her head a little so he could press a chaste kiss against her forehead. “I do like you regardless.”

“Thanks, Hancock.” She smiled, pleased as Hancock released her so she could sit up and lean against his chest, head fitting perfectly under his chin as she settled in his lap contentedly. “I like you too. Maybe once I get the confidence to break up with Wayne I’ll let you fool around with me a little more.”

Hancock laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her comfortably. “I’d enjoy that. Maybe I’ll even convince you I’m serious.”

She hummed, snuggling back against him. 

“Sure, Hancock.”


End file.
